Entre les mots et les choses
by Oceanna
Summary: Ce n'est pas comme si elle cachait qu'elle avait une libido. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne jouait pas avec légèreté autour du thème de la mauvaise fille réformée. Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'était pas attendu un jour à entendre ce genre de phrase prononcée d'un ton méprisant dans le but de l'humilier.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « punition ». Cet OS est peut-être plus une réaction aux réactions face au thème qu'un vrai OS inspiré de Doctor Who, mais… Well. Je trouve que c'est une dynamique qui leur va très bien, et ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas un running joke avec les menottes._

.

 _ **Entre les mots et les choses**_

.

Évidement, ça devait venir sur le tapis un jour où l'autre. River n'a jamais cachée l'état et la présence de sa libido – au contraire, elle trouve que c'est l'un des meilleur moyen de juger d'un individu – et elle ne s'est pas fait que des amis. Elle sait que parmi ses collègues, parmi les gens qui savent qui elle est, elle n'emporte pas toujours un franc aval. Elle est trop vivante, trop douée, trop libre.

Et évidement, quelqu'un devait finir par la sortir dans l'espoir de la vexer ou de la blesser.

« Toi, de toute façon, tu n'attends que son retour pour qu'il te mette à genoux et qu'il te punisse. »

Le tout délivré par un homme en costume à la lippe méprisante, inconscient qu'il révèle bien plus de ses propres fantasmes que ceux de River.

Elle hésite. Va-t-elle prendre le temps ? Ouvrir la bouche et dire comme d'autres parlent du temps qu'il fait :

« En vérité, c'est lui qui préfère être à genoux. »

Apparemment. L'homme referme la bouche et son regard se durcit. Touché.

« Et je ne suis pas ignare au point de nommer cela une punition. »

Elle fait attention de garder sa voix claire, neutre, de ne pas parler trop vite. C'est comme remuer le couteau dans une plaie : si on veut faire souffrir, il faut être méthodique.

« C'est une stupidité sans nom, de croire que ce que nous faisons est une punition, c'est le réduire à quelques fantasmes grossiers. Parfois, nous le disons – c'est un jeu, une mise en scène. Mais vous oubliez l'essentiel : celui qui est à genoux a choisi de l'être et _aime_ cela. Et lorsque nous parlons de punition, mon but ne serait pas qu'il y prenne plaisir. »

Il cligne des yeux et c'est la seule chose qui trahit qu'elle a touché juste.

Quelle connerie, cette idée, comme si souffrir – comme si se soumettre – ne donnait aucun plaisir. Elle songe à lui en dire plus et des images reviennent dans son esprit. Des sourires au milieu des larmes. Le temps avant chaque scène où ils prennent le temps de se regarder dans les yeux – établir la confiance. Le rapport de haine et d'amour qu'il a avec les menottes qu'elle a pris l'habitude d'emmener en souvenir d'une vieille plaisanterie. Le calme de son expression plus tard – le moment où elle sait qu'il commence à flotter et où elle sait qu'elle l'a amené où il le désire, dans un espace où le passé et le futur n'existe plus, où son esprit magnifique se tait suffisamment pour qu'il puisse trouver la paix. La première fois qu'ils en ont vraiment parlé, sa tête sur son épaule, dans le TARDIS, où ils ont pris le temps de voir les contours de leurs désirs. Le moment où elle osé révéler que ses souvenirs étaient trop présents pour qu'elle puisse songer à échanger leurs rôles. Tous les moments de fou-rires, tous les moments où ils ont du arrêter parce qu'il ne s'agissait jamais de _subir_.

Il n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'elle le punisse. Elle aurait été tentée de refuser : trop proche de ses propres souvenirs. Elle a beau savoir qu'une telle demande répondrait à d'autres besoins – une cartharsis, probablement – elle ne veut pas lui donner de leçon ou de règles à suivre. Ils sont ce qu'ils sont.

Mais toutes ces pensées sont pleines de détails trop intimes pour qu'elle les partage – surtout pas pour mettre mal à l'aise un imbécile bien pensant. À la place, elle saisit fermement sa cravate et l'utilise pour l'obliger à se baisser et pour poser ses lèvres juste à côté de ses oreilles. Elle prend sa voix de tueuse :

« Si vous aimez cela, je peux vous recommander quelque adresses. Mais vous n'aurez jamais le courage de l'admettre comme les autres idiots qui prononcent ce mot en imaginant des scénarios salaces qui les font trembler sans jamais oser se les admettre. »

Cette fois, il ne peut pas dissimuler le frisson qui le parcourt, même quand il s'éloigne violemment d'elle. Son visage est rouge, et il y a la fureur de ceux qui entendent ce qu'ils refusent d'écouter.

« Comment osez-vous ? »

Elle sourit, son sourire de tueuse, son sourire de danger.

« Facilement. »


End file.
